The present invention is directed to bicycle control devices and, more particularly, to a bicycle shifting apparatus having multiple remotely located levers for operating a single bicycle transmission.
Bicycles are typically equipped with a multistage front chain wheel in front and a multistage sprocket in the rear. These are connected by a chain, which provides rotational torque. The optimal gear ratio is selected, depending on the running speed, by selecting the multistage front chain wheel and multistage sprocket around which the chain is to be engaged. The shifting operations normally involve the operation of a shifting lever which can be operated from the grip position of the handle bars.
Many types of bicycle handle bars are shaped to provide for many different grip positions. For example, one position may be provided for riding at normal speed, and another position may be provided for riding at high speed, such as on hill roads, and usually designed to ward off wind resistance. Unfortunately, conventional shifting control devices are located only in a specific grip position. Thus, when the grip position is changed, it is not possible to control the shifting from the new position, making it necessary to move back to the original grip position in order to shift. Moving the hands back and forth and locating the proper grip positions wastes time and hinders high performance riding.